1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-type connector for transmitting electric currents, having a plug-side end which is designed to form a plug connection with a mating plug, a cable-side end which is designed to be electrically and mechanically connected to a cable, in particular a cable with a screen and at least two conductors within the screen, a housing, and having at least two internal conductor parts which are held at least partially within the housing by an insulating part and which are electrically insulated from one another, and respective contact areas serving to make electrical contact with corresponding conductor parts in the mating plug, wherein each internal conductor part has a contact section which extends in an axial direction from the contact area in the direction of the cable-side end of the plug-type connector and is designed to be electrically and mechanically connected with a conductor of the cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Bipolar or multipolar plug-type connectors for electrical plugged connections require a precise alignment of plug and mating plug in order for the respective conductor of the plug-type connector to make electrical and mechanical contact with the correct conductor of the mating plug. The plug-type connector and mating connector are hereby not freely rotatable relative to one another. However, in some applications, after a plug-type connector arranged on the end of a cable has been plugged together with a mating connector which is, for example, fixed to a housing, a movement of the cable occurs, or the plug-type connector has to be rotated together with the cable in order for it to be plugged into the mating connector with the correct polarity. This leads to undesired mechanical tension forces in the plug-type connector and in the cable, which can for example lead to a screen of the cable being damaged, thus interfering with an electromagnetic screening of the plugged connection.
In order to establish multipolar plugged connections wherein the plug and mating plug are freely rotatable relative to one another, a multipolar jack plug is for example known from DD 236420 A1. A circumferential groove is hereby formed in the jack plug into which a contact spring arranged in a mating connector snaps, creating a corresponding contact force, as well as locking the jack plug in the mating connector. The contact spring is thereby one of the conductors in the mating connector and the groove is formed in one of the contact surfaces of the jack plug. Advantages of this jack plug connection are simple handling combined with space-saving construction design. Disadvantages are above all the short-circuiting plugging operation and the relatively poor contact quality. If the spring tension in the contact spring in the mating connector diminishes over time then not only does the electrical contact become poorer, the mechanical stability of the plugged connection is also impaired. The lack of mechanical locking can be a disadvantage in individual cases if accidental disconnection of the plugged connection can lead to damage, for example in the case of the loudspeaker connection of a tube guitar amplifier.
The contact load of a jack plug connection is, for example, up to 3 A for 6.35 mm sockets and couplings, the switching load 0.5 A at 50 V. Jack plugs are not therefore suitable for the transmission of high electric currents with currents of, for example, 20 A or more at high electric voltages of 100 V or more.
EP 0 067 727 A1 discloses a cable termination apparatus used to connect a double coaxial cable with a plug-type connector. This cable termination apparatus has two inner conductor parts which are held within a housing and electrically insulated from one another by means of an insulating part.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,442 B1 discloses a plug-type connector for a gas generator of an airbag, wherein a plug section is formed by a housing. An inner conductor contact is arranged within the plug section and a C-formed outer conductor contact is arranged radially on the plug section.
WO 2008/060470 A2 discloses a multiple-signal plug-type connector with a single contact. The single contact has two conductors electrically isolated from one another which provide two separate electrical contact surfaces. This allows two different electrical signals to be transmitted simultaneously via the single contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,282 discloses an electrical plug-type connector in the form of a jack socket. A tube-formed element is arranged in a sleeve which carries electrical connectors made of a resilient material. Conductor wires are passed to the electrical connectors via grooves on the external circumference of the sleeve. A jack plug plugged into the jack socket and making electrical contact with the electrical connectors can be rotated freely relative to the jack socket.